With the nations
by Magentacrazedgirl8
Summary: Random one shots about the nations. That's all there is to it.


**Hello! Happy tenth anniversary to Hetalia!**

Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

"Hello! This is Marieca! And today is the tenth anniversary of Hetalia! Today we will be interviewing our fellow nations!"

I smiled at the camera, overjoyed that I get to meet the nations! I mean, who wouldn't be excited to meet personified nations? Ok, some would rather be at home, but still! I lead the camera man to the first door, and I knocked on the wood. It opened to reveal a auburn haired male, with a strange curl sticking out. His eyes were closed, and he gave us a smile, as he greeted us warmly.

"Ve~ Who are you strange people?"

…I spoke too soon…

"Hello! We are here to interview you!" I gave him a huge smile, ignoring the comment about us being strange. His eyebrows went up, but his eyes, disappointingly, were still shut.

"Ve~ Really?"

"Yes! Who are you?"

"My name is Feliciano Vargas! I am the personification of Italy Veniziano!"

"Today is the tenth anniversary of Hetalia! Since you are the main character, we decided to interview you first!"

Italy's eyebrows went up once again, but this time went without that cute smile he gave us just a minute ago. He trembled, and then started crying. I soon realized the title of the comic might not be the thing you should call Italy.

"I'm useless?" He cried as I hugged him, trying to calm him down, so we can continue.

"No! You are very useful at….um….hmm….at…."

"I am useless!" He then went into another fit, and cried in my shoulder once again. After 25 minutes of waiting for Italy to stop being a baby, and we continued where we left off.

"So Italy, what was your favorite of the comics that came out?"

"Definitely the ones with Chibitalia! I was so cute! And those comics made me happy!"

"I don't know how you could smile at Austria abusing you.." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Is there anything you think the comics should add, or improve on?"

The Italian took a minute to think about it, and then he sprang up once he finally had something.

"It would be nice to mention that I learned to make pasta because of China," he started, "Since it's only fair if he gets credit!"

"Ok! One last thing!"

"Yes?"

"Can you open those eyes of yours? Their so adorable!"

"Sure!"

Italy opened his eyes and looked at the camera, giving the most adorable look ever. Afterwards, we gave our goodbyes, and headed to the next place.

Once again, I knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Spain! He smiled and greeted us with a-

"Hola! Who are you weirdos?"

Not again…..

"Hello Spain! We are here to interview you!"

"Oh! Come on in!"

We entered the house, and we saw a grumpy looking brunette, grumbling about potatoes, and how they're stupid.

"Don't mind Lovi! He's just being grumpy! Anyone want a tomato?"

"I'll take one!" I said. He threw me the red fruit, and I quickly ate it. Afterwards, I turned to him and started asking my questions.

"So, what is your name?"

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I'm the personification of Spain!"

"So, what is your favorite comic of Hetalia?"

"I don't have a favorite!"

I looked at him and he started sweating. I had no idea why he would lie to me, but it pinched at my nerves.

"You're lying…"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Just tell us the truth, Spain!"

He gave me a look, and then finally huffed out a answer.

"Fine..I liked the ones with Chibitalia!"

I saw Romano turn around with a hurt look, but he didn't say anything. I decided to ask the next question without mentioning Romano, as that would make things more awkward.

"Anything you would add to the comic, if you could?"

"I would like to add some of the South American countries. I kinda feel bad that they had to deal with me colonizing them, and they are definitely characters!"

"Ok! Last question!"

"Yes?"

I gathered the strength in me to ask this question. I couldn't mess up, of I could piss off, or really upset Spain.

"People have said some things about the Bad Touch Trio. France is the rapist, Gilbert's the pervert, and you're the pedophile. Any comment on that."

Before I knew it, Spain was in a corner, crying, and mumbling about how he isn't a pedophile, and how he didn't do anything to Romano. Romano patted his back and turned to us.

"You and the camera bastard should leave," he said in a abnormally calm voice. "Spain is not in a good mood."

With that, he escorted us out of the house and we went to the next interview. We knocked on the door, and it revealed Austria.

"Hello?"

"Hello piano fucker! We are here to interview you!"

"I DON'T FUCK PIANOS! And sure, come on it!"

We sat down, and glared at each other. The silence made a agreement to not be mean to Austria.

"Who are you, and which country do you represent?"

"I'm Roderich Edelstein. I'm the personification of Austria."

"What is your favorite comic of Hetalia!"

"Hm.. I like the Buon San Valentino comics. They were interesting."

"Anything that Hetalia could add or improve on. Any thing you didn't like?"

"There's nothing I want to add, but why was I such a dick to Italy?"

"Probably because you were a dick to Italy!"

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Yes it is! Anyways, one last thing!"

"Yes?"

"Do you fuck pianos?"

"NO! GET OUT!"

With that, the Austrian man threw us out, and we landed on the painful concrete.

"Touché" I said as I dusted off my clothes. I went to the camera man, and helped him up. Soon we both went to another house, and knocked on the door. The door revealed Germany, who was weirded out by the cameraman and I staring at him.

"Marieca! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello! We're here to interview you!"

"..Okay then."

"First, what is your name, and which country do you represent?"

Germany gave a us a look of suspicion, and then gave us a answer.

"My name is Ludwig Belischmidt, and I represent Germany."

"There is a web comic that exists called Hetalia, and it's about the personifications of countries. You are one of the main characters!"

"Wait? There's a comic about us?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling a meeting!"

"Why?"

"This comic creator is probably stalking us, so we need to find a way to deal with him!"

I look at him in shock, surprised that he would jump to such a conclusion. I decided I had enough.

"You know what? I'm done! Fine someone else to interview the nations! I can't deal with piano fuckers, and crazy Germans and their assumptions about a comic!"

With that, I stormed off to my house, and locked myself there for the rest of the day. Or so I thought that what would happen. Then America ran in, yelling that I had to come with him to some stupid meeting. I arrived to find the rest of the g8, and China discussing on how to get rid of the "stalker".

"Ok! Listen up", started America, as he gained the attention of the others. "This Hidekaz Himaruya guy might be a terrorist, stalking all of us, so he can find out weaknesses, and attack us! We need to find him, and put him away!"

"Guys?" Started Canada, with his whisper-like voice. Somehow, America heard him, and yelled.

"Shut up! Dumb hat."

"Canada gave a pissed look at America, but decided to not say anything else, and deal with it later. I then decided that I should go home and forget the day ever happened. I got up, along with Japan, and England, who also thought this was stupid, and left.

 **And that's it for now! I apologize for it being rushed, but I wanted to get it in as soon as possiblle! Anyways, flame away!**


End file.
